


The Sweetest Thing I Ever Saw

by certaintendencies



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Image, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certaintendencies/pseuds/certaintendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has ~developed since Kurt’s seen him last. Kurt gets off on it. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing I Ever Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Asleep and Dreaming by the Magnetic Fields.

Kurt Hummel drops his bags. Drops them right on the scuffed artificial stone of the airport flooring and launches himself at his boyfriend, arms around Blaine’s neck and face buried in the skin just above Blaine’s collar, gelled hair tickling at his cheek.

 

“You feel so good,” he murmurs into Blaine’s skin, surrounded by the smell of Blaine’s aftershave and the warm strength of Blaine’s arms wrapped around him.

 

Blaine makes a noise in the back of his throat and holds Kurt tighter.

 

*

 

They hold hands all the way through the airport to the parking lot. When they get to Blaine’s station wagon, after they’ve loaded it up and slid into the front seats, they hold hands across the console all the way to the Hudson-Hummel home. They would probably have held hands through lunch, too, if they hadn’t wound up sitting across from each other, Kurt boxed in by a chatty Carole and a Finn who is clearly over-invested in every tidbit of information about Rachel Kurt lets slip.

 

Kurt toes off his shoes and curls his feet around one of Blaine’s bare ankles, smiling when Blaine has to take a sip of water to clear his throat after nearly choking on his salad.

 

They don’t actually get any alone time that isn’t in a car until a couple hours later, when they make it to Blaine’s house to find a note from his parents on the fridge asking Blaine to please take the chicken out of the freezer to thaw, they’d be back in time for a late dinner.

 

“So,” Blaine says, rereading the note like it might say something different the second time. “That’s… strangely convenient.”

 

He almost sounds like the convenience is making him nervous, but all Kurt can really think about is touching him some more, so he does.

 

Blaine jumps when Kurt presses up against him from behind, but then he leans back into it, covering Kurt’s hands with his own where they rest, over his heart and splayed across his stomach. “Hi,” he whispers, tilting his head back until it rests on Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Kurt murmurs, tilting his head until he’s breathing in against the skin of Blaine’s neck. He can feel it in Blaine’s chest, rabbit-quick and strong beneath his palm.

 

Blaine laughs, lifting Kurt’s arms away from himself just enough to twist around inside them. Lacing their fingers together, he rests them against his lower back and sucks a kiss against Kurt’s jaw, nuzzling around to under his ear. “You’ve always had that effect on me.”

 

*

 

Kurt finally figures out what’s wrong when Blaine gets under the covers before he even takes his shirt off.

 

“Sweetie?” Kurt abandons his hasty disrobing and crawls across the bed, socks and shirt halfway off, belt unbuckled. One knee slides between Blaine’s legs where they’re hidden beneath the comforter. “What’s the matter?”

 

Blaine shrugs and looks down at his hands, tangled together on top of the blanket.

 

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says, covering Blaine’s hands with one of his own and scooting closer on his knees, ducking down and trying to catch Blaine’s gaze.

 

“I just,” Blaine starts, swallowing thickly and clutching tight to Kurt’s fingers. “I’m not- I don’t… look the same as I used to. As when you saw me last.”

 

“Honey,” Kurt says, shuffling closer and sweeping a hand down Blaine’s bowed back. “I know.”

 

Blaine goes stiff beneath Kurt’s hand, back tense and rigid, and Kurt doesn’t waste any time before swinging a leg over and straddling his lap. He cups Blaine’s face in his hands and kisses his mouth until it’s pliant, until he kisses back. “That doesn’t mean you don’t look good to me,” he breathes, leaning back to meet Blaine’s eyes. “’Cause you look _so good_ to me, Blaine.”

 

Blaine lets out a shuddering breath, his frame still tense but less rigid, and Kurt presses a finger under his chin to tip his head up. “You believe me?”

 

“I love you,” Blaine says, easy and honest and the nicest no Kurt’s ever been told.

 

Kurt huffs a sigh and feels his lips turn up in a smile despite himself. Smoothing his hands down Blaine’s shoulders, Kurt sits back a little, tracing his fingertips down from Blaine’s arms to where his polo is tucked into his pants. He tugs, slowly, working his hands around to Blaine’s back until the shirt is completely free and then pushing his hands up underneath it, pressing his palms against Blaine’s sides, the soft swell of his stomach. “I’ll just have to _make_ you believe me.”

 

*

 

Blaine is nervous and visibly uncomfortable in front of the mirror. He keeps tugging at his shirt, plucking it away from his skin.

 

“Stop that,” Kurt says, slapping Blaine’s hand away and sidling up behind him, hooking his chin over Blaine’s shoulder and smiling at their reflection. His hands come up to rest on Blaine’s hips, and he doesn’t really plan to do it but they end up swaying gently from side to side anyway. “I think we’re cute.”

 

“I thought this whole process was gonna involve more sexy things,” Blaine comments, scrunching his nose up a little.

 

“One,” Kurt says, pointing his thumb over Blaine’s shoulder at himself. “Two.” He taps a finger on Blaine’s scrunched up nose. “That’s two sexy things already and we haven’t even started yet.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine catches Kurt’s eye in their reflection. “You really find my sexy like this?”

 

“Duh.”

 

Blaine plucks at his shirt again, and Kurt swats him away again. “You’ve never found chubbiness cute on anybody else before,” Blaine points out, his hands dropping to his sides.

 

“Mmm.” Breathing in Blaine’s scent some more, he seriously cannot get enough of it, Kurt lifts his mouth from Blaine’s neck to point out, “Not that we talked about. And anyway, I’ve never been in love before.”

 

Kurt kisses the side Blaine’s throat just as he swallows, lips scuffing across stubbled skin as Blaine’s Adam’s apple glides beneath it. When he talks again Kurt can feel the vibrations through his lips before he hears the softly amused words. “So what you’re saying is you have no idea if I’m pretty or not, because you’re blinded by love.”

 

Kurt presses himself around until he’s in front of Blaine again, lips never leaving his throat, and then comes up for air, pecking a kiss against Blaine’s lips. “You’ll always be pretty. And you’ll always be the handsomest, most gorgeous boy I’ve ever seen.” He watches as Blaine looks away, his mouth turning down into one of Blaine’s heartbreaking and somehow happy frowns, and his eyes doing that thing where they go wet and shiny and seem to light up from the inside. Kurt smiles. “And I’ll always be in love with you, no matter how much of you there is, or how silly you looked trying to suck it in all the way through lunch.”

 

Blaine huffs and rolls his eyes, shoving a little at Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“So,” Kurt laughs, reeling himself back in by his hold on Blaine’s shoulders.

 

“So,” Blaine echoes. The familiar, happy lilt to his voice that Kurt had been missing so badly is back, much to Kurt’s delight, and he rests their foreheads together, readjusting his arms until they lie as far up on Blaine’s shoulders as they’ll go.

 

He sticks his lips out and pecks a kiss against Blaine’s without moving his head and then grins at the laugh it earns him. They start to sway again, a calm shift from one side to the other, and Kurt whispers softly, “Can we get naked now?”

 

*

 

Blaine’s got a line above his belly, a little crease above the swell of it from where the skin doubles over when he sits or leans forward. Kurt can’t stop dragging his thumbs across it, one and then the other, Blaine’s skin going white under the pressure, and then flushing red.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine urges, his palms on Kurt’s bare shoulders.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“ _Kurt_ , come on, this isn’t naked, you said naked.”

 

“Pushy,” Kurt complains, which is, admittedly, ironic, and startles a laugh out of Blaine. “Okay, fine, pants off, Mister.” He pats Blaine’s belly one last time and then steps out of his own slacks while Blaine wriggles out of his capris. It isn’t until Blaine turns around to set them on his dresser that Kurt lets out a groan.

 

“What?” Blaine asks, a weird kind of panic in his voice as he whips around.

 

“Your _ass_ ,” Kurt whines. “It’s even more amazing. That’s… I didn’t even think it was possible.”

 

“My ass?” Blaine turns around, looking a bit like a puppy chasing his tail as he attempts to scrutinize his own rear end.

 

“It’s so round. It’s so good,” Kurt says helplessly, nudging Blaine around and ghosting his fingers over it. “That’s just not fair.”

 

“No?”

 

When Kurt looks back at his face Blaine is smiling a little, one side of his mouth tucked in tight and looking at Kurt fondly.

 

“No,” Kurt answers, giving the ass in question a firm pat.

 

“Well,” Blaine says, jumping a little at the contact and then bouncing onto the bed on his knees, turning to lean towards Kurt. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

 

Catching him before he has to put his hands down for balance, Kurt kisses his smile and murmurs, “You’re just gonna hafta make it up to me.”

 

“How’s that?” Blaine asks, lips curved up sweetly.

 

Slipping his fingers past the waistband of Blaine’s briefs, Kurt tugs at them lightly. “Take these off for starters.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes but does it, shoving them down his hips and then flopping back on his ass to kick them off. His voice is kind of shaky when he sets his palms down on the duvet and looks at Kurt. “Now what?”

 

“Now,” Kurt says, climbing onto the mattress, cock already half hard and swinging thickly into his thighs as he settles his weight across Blaine’s lap. “You let me worry about what’s next, okay?”

 

“Oh- _nnn_ -kay,” Blaine hitches out, breaths coming heavy as Kurt slides his palms down Blaine’s ribs.

 

“Lean back,” Kurt whispers, soft against Blaine’s lips.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kurt takes a moment to look at him, all of him, the bob of his throat and the swell of his stomach and the way his cock fills slowly, rolling and twitching up until it’s resting hard against his belly. Kurt scoots back and scratches his fingernails through the coarse hair on the tops of Blaine’s thighs, leans over to lick the crease above his belly and then down, his chin grazing the flushed head of Blaine’s cock.

 

“I’m just gonna,” Kurt murmurs, wrapping his fingers delicately around Blaine, exhaling at the familiar silky hardness, “keep this out of the way.” Blaine groans and Kurt sucks a hard, wet kiss against his navel before licking across the resulting red spot.

 

“Kurt-”

 

“Hush,” Kurt cuts him off, squeezing a little at his cock. “It’s been a long time since I’ve touched you and even longer since I got to go slow.” He waits for Blaine’s acquiescent sigh and then buries his smile in the softness of Blaine’s belly, humming delightedly at the soft, inviting give. He drags his hand up the length of Blaine’s cock, jacking him slow and gentle and dry as he starts to scrape his teeth along the jut of a hipbone that’s not as prominent as he remembers.

 

Eventually, once Blaine’s entire stomach is wet and shiny and red, when Blaine is trembling beneath him, cock leaking in Kurt’s hand, Kurt takes pity on him and kisses down the slick underside of Blaine’s cock, lips sloppy as they pass over his own fingers. Pressing a firm, sucking kiss at the base of Blaine’s cock, he speeds up the pace of his fist and mouths at Blaine’s balls where they’re drawn up tight on either side of it. Blaine’s fingers bury themselves in his hair, tugging and pushing and kneading as Blaine tenses and shifts restlessly, breathing sharply through his teeth. “ _Kurt_.”

 

Kurt slides a hand down, then, presses a knuckle teasingly against Blaine’s hole as he slides his lips around Blaine’s cock and works his mouth down, slicking him up so he can pull off and work his fist. His grip is tight and fast and unrelenting, twisting around the head just to hear the catch in his name as Blaine groans it out.

 

Blaine comes with a shout and a sharp tug at Kurt’s hair, his back arching off the blanket. Thick ropes of come paint up his belly and his chest, and then dribble down Kurt’s knuckles as he wrings Blaine dry, leaning down to lick the rest of it away, grinning when Blaine’s cock twitches up against his mouth.

 

“Yeah,” Kurt says, his own voice a little wrecked and a little shaky as he lets go of Blaine and shoves his underwear down over his straining hard cock, wrapping a fist around himself. He drags his underwear the rest of the way off and then crawls higher up the bed to kiss the corner of Blaine’s slack mouth. “I still find you sexy, dummy.”

 

“Mmm,” Blaine manages to vocalize, blinking up at Kurt and smiling lazily. He traces clumsy, come dumb fingers down Kurt’s face to his bottom lip, and then rubs his thumb across it. “You gonna fuck me now?”

 

Kurt shakes his head and throws a leg over Blaine, straddling his belly and palming his cock down into the slick mess smeared across it. He can feel the tremors that run through Blaine as he glides over the pink, sensitive skin of his stomach. Swiping a hand through the mess on Blaine’s chest, Kurt sets his knuckles into Blaine’s belly and wraps his fingers around his cock, pressing forward and fucking his come-slicked fist.

 

It doesn’t take long to get to the edge, not with Blaine shuddering beneath him, watching through slitted eyes, his hands kneading at Kurt’s thighs.

 

“Do it,” Blaine whispers, voice rough and deep and sluggish. He digs his nails into Kurt’s thighs and arches his belly up, and Kurt fucks against him faster, a bracing tightness in his chest and a thick, twisting warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach. “On me,” Blaine urges, stomach heaving and quivering under Kurt’s weight. “ _Do_ it.”

 

Kurt throws his head back and comes, thrusting hard and tight into his fist. When he looks down again, hips still rocking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Blaine is dragging his fingers through the new spatters of come on his chest, head tilted down to watch himself do it. Kurt twists his wrist and smears the last of it along the crease above Blaine’s belly, painting it a pearly, translucent white and shuddering at the feeling against the oversensitive head of his cock.

 

“Mmm,” Kurt hums eloquently, sliding off to slump down on the mattress next to Blaine.

 

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, rolling over to face Kurt, his thighs automatically parting for Kurt’s knee to slide between. “So,” Blaine says through a soft smile, curling his arms up between them.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think you might have a… _thing_. For my new belly.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Kurt yawns slinging an arm around Blaine’s back and not even attempting to be subtle about pressing the come left on his hands into Blaine’s sweat-cooled skin. “I have a thing for all of you.” He draws Blaine close, wrapping him up as best he can and resting his mouth against Blaine’s neck. “It’s not my fault you feel so good, even when we’re both sticky and disgusting.”

 

Blaine makes a noise in the back of his throat and burrows in closer.


End file.
